Traditional data types are often represented by structured data which can be realized through logical expression of a two-dimensional table structure. A traditional data transmission mode, based on wired transmission relational database, may be capable to adapt to this type of data. However, with the advent of the mobile Internet era, data on microblogs, online communities, emails and PPTs presents an outburst growth. Data on mobile Internet devices often includes “unstructured” and “bulky” characteristics. Traditional data transmission modes, based on wired transmission relational databases, require wired transmission, which has limited data handling capacity, slow data transmission rate, and cannot adapt to the demands of new data characteristics.